


Ranked Down

by lavuli (mistel)



Category: Original Work, Splatoon, Splatoon 2
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistel/pseuds/lavuli
Summary: After a few rounds of squad battles, things start to go south when a boy loses his rank because of his teammate.





	Ranked Down

A clap of thunder echoes through the dreary sky, and Judd’s whistle is blown. Alwin slowly lowers the Octobrush gripped tightly in his hand and huffs a sigh of relief. He looks over at the girl with the Range Blaster standing atop the middle grate that connects the Flounder Heights apartments Alwin and his teammates stand on. He’s nearly covered in enemy ink, and definitely would have gotten splatted if not for Judd’s whistle. But that girl has now seemed to have forgotten Alwin even existed, searching left and right for her squad partner. Alwin glances over at his own squadmate. The boy has already been staring at him. Alwin can’t see his mouth, but he’s nearly positive that he’s wearing some nasty smirk. 

 

He’s posted on the highest pillar, the one covered with a tarp, seated comfortably with his legs crossed. Three beakons are buzzing and swirling around him, which are a pain to look at and make Alwin's head spin. Maybe that’s supposed to be some strategy he has, but all the noise just gives away his location. Alwin has no idea how he got there or how he’s going to get down, but he quickly dismisses the thought. He'll find a way. The boy tilts his head to the side and waves at Alwin, holding his Custom E-Liter up in his right hand. “That’s a nice look for you!” He shouts, sarcasm dripping from his noisy words. Alwin is confused for a moment until he remembers his encounter with the Range Blaster mere moments ago. The terrible boy said it loud enough for a few heads to turn, some confused, a couple giggles. Alwin squints his eyes and proceeds to glare at him. He turns around, his face heating up, not wanting to look at him anymore. He truly is the most perverse, obnoxious person Alwin has ever met. But, still, there’s something about him. 

 

Mako. Alwin knows a good deal about him, after being friends for a few months. He stands just a tad shorter than Alwin, and he’s also a tad bit younger. He dropped out of school when he was thirteen, to Alwin's surprise, but he seems to have no complaints. He has talked about how he would like to go back to school some day, but his family doesn't have the money, currently. Mako can never hang out for long, seemingly a very busy person. He can take forever to text back, which only bothers Alwin a little. He wears the paintball mask 24/7, saying that ‘nobody should ever have to look at a face like mine.’ And he’s stayed true to that, as Alwin has never seen his face before. 

 

They met a few months back when he was shouting at Alwin from halfway across the map, calling his shoes gay in the middle of a turf war. Alwin had then began unconsciously targetting him, feeling a great mix of anger and pure annoyance. He could only get a single splat on Mako, and when he did, Mako cried out loudly and dramatically, practically moaning. It was incredibly embarrassing, a few people stopped what they were doing to look over at where the sound came from. Mako didn’t acknowledge what he did when it was brought up again next time they saw each other, pretending it didn’t happen with an insufferable, snarky attitude. But, despite Alwin's initial distaste for Mako and their idiotic squabble, they somehow ended up talking after those few matches, and eventually becoming friends. 

 

Alwin would admit that he is curious about what Mako’s face looks like, surely not as bad as he says it is. Alwin at least knew that Mako had really pretty eyes. They’re a bright, shining yellow, and they remind Alwin of the sun. And, despite calling Alwin’s shoes gay, Mako really is pretty gay himself. Alwin had assumed that the way Mako acts was to fuck with him, but he realized that Mako really is just obsessed with boys, he’ll flirt with any cute boy on the field. Enemy team or not. He moans when boys splat him, and because of the insecure masculinity that comes with a boy, many will avoid splatting him the next time around. He'll tease them, wave at them; Alwin has even seen him  _ torture _ boys using disruptors, splatting them slowly and painfully, talking sweetly to them before he does with a blaster pressed lightly against their forehead. Alwin also  _ seems _ to fall under this category of cute boys, so playing turf war with him is pretty terrible, especially when they’re on opposite teams. Mako has and will spend entire games targeting and flirting with Alwin. The worst part is that Alwin still isn’t sure if Mako  _ likes _ him, or if he’s just playing with him. Not that Alwin cares or anything. 

 

Despite all this, he does make a good rival, and, he really is a great sniper. 

 

The moment Alwin notices himself spacing out is the moment he notices Mako standing beside him, who smacks him hard on the back, huffing and panting. Alwin flinches, then leans forward to look at him. Mako, who has kept his hand there, squeezes Alwin’s waist, just slightly. “Hey, Alwin,” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Do you like it when I carry you?” Mako inquires, his grip on Alwin’s waist tightens abruptly, his fingers dig into Alwin’s side, pinching his skin through the smooth cloth of his uniform. 

 

“Ow,  _ what _ ?” Alwin hisses quietly, confused. He places his hand on Mako’s, getting annoyed.

 

Mako pulls Alwin a little closer, uncomfortably close, almost, and points to the monitor hanging above the Flounder Heights apartment buildings with his E-Liter. It’s displaying the results. “See that?” Mako asks sweetly, exaggeratedly. Alwin glances up.

 

Oh. 

 

Well, they had lost, and somewhat brutally. Their teammates did fine, although Alwin couldn’t remember seeing them for most of the match. Mako’s name in the placements, however, was placed triumphantly above Alwin’s and their teammates. He got fourteen splats, and was only splatted a mere three times. Alwin had heard him moan and shout all three of those times, no matter where he was on the map. Whether Mako did that on purpose or not, Alwin would never know. But, in some strange way, it actually is helpful. It’s distracting, for one thing, anyone within earshot always looks over, and since Alwin can always hear him, he has an idea of where the enemy is. Strategic moaning. Or something.

 

Alwin’s eyes drift to the name at the bottom of his team. And, well, it’s his own name. His brow twitches behind his gasmask, his fuchsia eyes squint at the text. He got four splats and was splatted nine times. 

 

_ Oh _ .

 

Alwin doesn’t speak for a few moments, Mako doesn’t either. Mako stares directly, straight into Alwin’s eyes, panting, as if he is expecting some sort of apology, or excuse, and doesn’t look away for even a moment. He can feel his face turning red from the uncomfortable, uninterrupted eye contact.

 

“Look..” Alwin begins, turning his face away from Mako, who now slings his arm around Alwin’s shoulders. Alwin brings his Octobrush to the ground, holding it lightly in his hand. Their hips are touching, just slightly, and Mako is leaning against Alwin heavily. Alwin leans back against Mako to balance his weight. “I just.. I think that-”

 

“Ah, ah!” Mako interrupts loudly, scolding Alwin like a dog. He carelessly drops his E-Liter on the ground, it makes a metallic clang against the pavement. Alwin cringes at the mistreatment of his own weapon. Mako shoves his free hand into his pocket, pulling out his I.D. card. “ _ You _ look,” Mako hissed. 

 

And just as Mako did that, the inklings around them, most with their squad partners, were rushing to whip out their I.D. cards as well. Half of them had relieved smiles on their faces, the rest looked anxious, stressed. Alwin stared at Mako’s I.D. card and all it had to display, the rank, the money, the name, the height, weight. Something about the way it looked was off. Alwin didn’t know what, exactly. This was the first time he had ever seen Mako’s I.D. card, and the weirdest thing about it was that he didn’t have an I.D. photo.

 

Alwin brought his attention to the rank and the number, which was displayed in the corner. It was A+ 4. Mako pulled Alwin closer, practically keeping him in a chokehold. “This is my favorite part,” Mako whispers.

 

The number dropped. It dropped to 3, it dropped to 2, it dropped to 1, it dropped to 0. Mako’s I.D. card blinked the word “ _ RANKED DOWN _ ” on the screen, exactly three times. The letter and number became A 70. Silence is shared for what felt like minutes between the two. 

 

Mako then takes a deep breath. Alwin flinches and turns to face him, but Mako has already opened his big mouth. “ _ Man _ !” He shouts, “How did  _ that  _ happen, Alwin?” 

 

A few people glance in their direction and squint. Alwin’s ears are ringing from the boy shouting right next to him. “ _ Mako _ ,” Alwin hushes him. “I.. I’ll make it up to you. I’ll help you get back to A+ rank, I promise.”

 

“You think that’ll make me hate you less?” Mako laughs. It's hard to understand if Mako is joking or not now. His words are becoming slurred, and he’s clinging to Alwin’s shoulder, putting practically all of his weight on him, what is he  _ doing _ ? His laugh sounds different than usual, and it’s between deep, shaky breaths. “ _ Fucking S rank _ ,” Mako spits through gritted teeth, “Don’t give a shit about how you fucking play if you got nothing to lose,” Alwin is taken aback by the sudden insults and nasty tone. “Saved your pathetic ass on multiple fucking occasions but clearly that wasn’t enough,” He grumbled. Alwin glares at him for a moment, but shakes it off. Maybe he is serious, but the baseless, nonsensical verbal abuse is the least of Alwin’s worries. It’s Mako’s behavior, and Alwin’s concern shows in his voice. 

 

“Mako.." The boy groans and stumbles in reply, his head drooped and facing the ground. His hands are placed on Alwin's shoulders, gripping lightly. Mako's legs wobble beneath him, and he giggles sickly. “Mako, are you okay? What's wrong? Can you stand?” Alwin interrogates quickly, panicked. 

 

"What do you think?" Mako retorts sarcastically, slowly. Alwin grabs Mako's hips as one of his knees suddenly buckles and trembles, the Octobrush falls to the ground, lying closely to Mako's E-Liter. It feels weird to hold Mako like this, but the situation calls for it, right..? Yeah. Mako lifts his head and looks into Alwin's eyes behind his mask. Alwin's panicking, alert and anxious eyes meet Mako's half-lidded, exhausted ones. His eyes looked.. wrong. 

 

The golden, beautiful eyes Alwin had recalled just moments ago were now swirling with a dull, ugly brown. They looked like they weren't his, like they were becoming the eyes of someone else, little by little. Spacy, ugly, sick eyes. It disturbed Alwin, it made him uncomfortable, and he had no idea of what he should do or what was even wrong. Alwin felt the stares of strangers creep over him. Mako senses his panic, and he laughs. He laughs at Alwin, he's entertained. "Calm down," he says after a wheeze. His chest is heaving, his hands are trembling, why is he telling  _ Alwin _ to calm down? But, despite the heaving chest and trembling hands, he really is pretty calm. Like he isn't surprised, like maybe he’s experienced this plenty of times in the past. Alwin decides to ask.

 

"Has this happened before?" Alwin questions, bringing his right hand against Mako's back, gently. Mako nods, then rests his head on Alwin's shoulder. His paintball mask is poking and prodding against Alwin's face and neck, it's not very comfortable for either of the boys. 

 

"Awin," Mako pants, not lifting his head. Alwin doesn't say anything. He lifts up his gas mask, but doesn’t pull it off his head. Mako wheezes a few more times before speaking once again. "Take me out to dinner this week," he says quickly. 

 

Silence is shared between the two once again, more awkward this time than the last. Alwin is unsure of how to react to what Mako just told him. After some moments, Mako's breathing begins to slow, his quick, loud wheezing has turned into quiet, long huffs. His grip on Alwin is very loose, and the only thing he's doing now is leaning against him. Alwin's face is a bright, vivid purple, his own hands are shaking a little. He pulls him closer, and right then, Alwin feels something wet and cold drip on his nose. He looks at the pavement beneath him. Drops of rain begin to hit the ground, leaving dark spots.

 

Mako looks up at Alwin once more. When Mako sees his face, he heaves a giggle. His mask is fogged from his breathing, it's difficult to see his eyes now. Mako takes another final, deep breath, "I'm gonna pass out," He huffs suddenly. 

 

Before Alwin can say anything or react, Mako's body falls limp in Alwin's arms. He isn't heavy, Alwin knew that just by looking at him, but the pair is nearly knocked to the ground due to the sudden weight being released onto Alwin. Alwin steps back with one foot, holding Mako tightly. The boy's head is resting against Alwin's chest, tilted off to the side. His eyes are shut gently, the fog of his mask beginning to fade, and Alwin can feel the soft rise and fall of Mako's chest against his own. Alwin breathes in and releases a drawn out, shaky sigh of relief. He's okay. 

 

Alwin takes a few moments before checking around him, and oh, there are stares. Some people have already left, and some are looking at the couple as they walk to their spawns to leave. Was it really very distracting? Alwin wouldn’t know. What he did know, is that his friend is unconcious in his arms and he needs to find a way to get him home, fast. Alwin moves his hands to Mako’s hips and lifts Mako slightly. As he does, Mako’s arms fall to his side. His left leg is no longer supporting itself, his right leg just barely. His body was like that of a ragdoll.

 

Since it’s clear that nobody is going to go out of their way to help Alwin even though many inklings were onlookers to that entire spectacle, he was at somewhat of a loss. He stands there, searching for anybody to help him. At this point, it seems like he’ll have to  _ force _ someone to help him. Just as he begins to contemplate  _ how  _ he’ll get someone to help, the girl with the Range Blaster passes by with her partner. Although it’s a great stab at his pride to ask the girl who nearly splatted him for help, as well as the opposing team’s best player, it’s a must for this situation. “Excuse me,” Alwin blurts out. 

 

* * *

 

The girls turned out to be very nice and very helpful, one taking Alwin’s Octobrush and the other taking Mako’s E-Liter. The girl with the Range Blaster picked up Mako’s I.D. Card and handed it to Alwin. “Oh! I think you dropped this,” she had said. Alwin took it with his free hand, staring at it for a few short moments before putting it in his breast pocket. It really  _ did _ look strange. 

 

Both of the girls helped balance Mako as Alwin leaned forward and scooped him up onto his back, holding Mako under the knee. Together, they all walked back to the spawn, making small conversation and discussing the match. However, in the back of his mind, Alwin couldn’t for the life of him, stop thinking about Mako. Sure, he was alright, but there were plenty of things that Alwin still didn’t understand, like his I.D., or his attitude before fainting..

Why did he even faint in the first place? It wasn’t hot out; somewhat cool, in fact. Something about Mako suddenly felt very weird. How exactly, he didn’t know. He felt as if Mako was hiding things from him, a lot more than he realized. Although Alwin thought nothing of it, it  _ is  _ kind of weird how it takes Mako so long to text back. It  _ is  _ kind of weird that Alwin has no idea where Mako lives or what his family is like, and it  _ is _ kind of weird that Mako doesn’t tell Alwin a single thing that he does outside of turf wars. 

 

But Alwin didn’t know what any of this was supposed to mean. Maybe it doesn’t mean anything, and it just bothers him. He felt that perhaps he just doesn’t know Mako as much as he thinks he does. Maybe they aren’t even very good friends. 

 

Alwin grunts as he adjusts Mako’s body, shifting him further onto his back. Just as it would seem, carrying Mako half a mile to Alwin’s apartment in the rain is not an easy task. Alwin had left his and Mako’s weapons in his locker at Inkopolis Plaza, thanking the girls for helping and telling them that he’d be fine walking back on his own. Their weapons had barely fit inside together, but after a few minutes of the girls shoving them into the locker in different positions and angles, Alwin was able to shut the door. 

 

The slight drizzle from earlier had turned into pouring, freezing rain. Inkopolis is a great place, bustling with activity and people. It’s full of life, exciting and noisy, all hours of the day. But, when it rains, Inkopolis quickly becomes quiet and mellow, it feels empty. Turf Wars end, the noise ceases, and a boisterous city becomes a soundless, tranquil one in mere hours. The energetic inklings rush to their homes and spend the rest of the day inside, finding some activities to entertain themselves until the next day.

 

Alwin likes the rain. He likes the sounds, the smell, and it relaxes him. However, he couldn’t say that he was really enjoying it on this particular day. He was just grateful that he finally had a use for the umbrella that his little sister had always insisted he keep with him. Soon, Alwin’s apartment came in sight, and the pace of his walk quickened. He was tired of being in the rain for so long, and he was tired of carrying Mako. The soles of his shoes had begun to feel damp and cold by the time he had reached the front door of his apartment. Practically throwing the umbrella to the side, he pounded the door with his fist three times. “Ediline!” He shouted.

 

There was silence before he heard a small  _ ‘thump’ _ , and his sister shouting “Coming, coming!” in an annoyed tone. She fumbles with the key before opening it, Alwin waiting impatiently, and greets him with a pout standing in their doorway. “You didn’t have to--,” her voice is cut off, her expression blank. Ediline leans up, standing on her tiptoes to look at the boy Alwin is holding. She tilts her head. “What the hell happened?”

 

* * *

 

 

At first, they weren’t sure what to do with him. Alwin hadn’t really thought about it. After a small debate, Alwin and his sister awkwardly shifted Mako from Alwin’s back and onto his bed. Their couch wasn’t too comfy, and Ediline whined that she wouldn’t be able to watch TV with somebody who’s practically a stranger sleeping next to her. So now, Alwin is sitting on the edge of his bed, alone with Mako, lying flat on his back. His body looks incredibly unnatural and strange, the position does not at all seem comfortable. Mako’s arms are to his side, his head tilted slightly off to the left. Alwin can hear Mako breathing, but besides that and his ever-ticking clock, the room is deathly quiet. He stares at Mako, then at the floor. 

 

And then, a thought occurs to Alwin. Is it really alright to keep that mask on Mako in his current condition? Alwin takes some time to think on it. Really, he should have taken it off a while ago. But is it necessary right now? For sure, Mako would be angry with him. He never has seen Mako’s face before, the most he’s ever seen was just the very tip of the boy’s chin. Always, always covered by that paintball mask. Alwin wondered to himself if he would ever see Mako’s face. Well, right now he could, if he took the mask off. But wait, no, no, that’s not the least bit important. Mako needs to breathe, and the bulk of the mask must be bad for his neck with the way he’s resting. Alwin just  _ has _ to take the paintball mask off. For Mako’s sake. 

 

From the hours of turf wars and ranked battles, along with the time spent carrying Mako home, Alwin felt incredibly sore. Lazily, he rises from his soft, comfortable bed, taking a second to stretch his back. His eyes are fixated on Mako as he takes a few steps towards the front of his bed. He quickly identifies the strap on the back of Mako’s mask to take it off. Alwin inhales, then exhales, a soft breath released from his mouth before leaning down to undo the plastic buckle. Alwin pulls the straps apart, and carefully, he removes the paintball mask from Mako’s face. He holds it, looks down at it, before placing it on his nightstand. The lenses still have some condensation on them.  

 

Hesitantly, Alwin’s shifts his gaze from Mako’s mask, to Mako. He can really see him now, or at least, part of his face. His cheeks are stained a light purple, his ink color had never changed from the battles they left, although the tips were becoming a dull cyan. Alwin’s purple had transitioned to his natural pink shortly after the battle ended, it really just happens on his own. 

 

Alwin walks over to the other side of his bed and takes a seat. Carefully, he leans forward, closer and closer, closer to seeing Mako. His heart seems to be racing, maybe because he’s doing something he feels he shouldn’t, maybe because he’s just had a lot of excitement today. Alwin is biting the inside of his cheek, his eyes focused and unblinking. At last, Mako’s entire face is in sight. Alwin’s cheeks feel as if they’re on fire as he examines his friend’s face for the very first time. The shape of his face was petite and slender, his features were defined and feminine. There was absolutely nothing wrong with his face, no scars, nothing strange, it was perfect. He was.. Really attractive. As attractive as one could be when they were passed out. 

 

This entire experience, it felt so foreign to Alwin. Him and Mako had been friends for  _ months _ , and he had never seen anything but the damn paintball mask. Like he was faceless. But now, finally, he knew what Mako looked like. It almost felt as if this  _ wasn’t _ Mako, being so used to the paintball mask. But it was. It was. A thick line of drool hangs from Mako’s lips that goes all the way from his chin and onto Alwin’s bed, leaving a dark spot on the sheets. It got a small chuckle out of Alwin, although it was kind of gross, it did seem to be fitting for Mako. He felt a little more at ease and the tension seemed to disperse. Satisfied and relieved, Alwin was smiling to himself; a big, dumb grin. 

 

It took Alwin a short while to compose himself, to make himself stop smiling, to get his hands to stop trembling. He got up from his bed, eyes on Mako as he headed to his doorway. When he stepped out, he checked Mako a final time before leaving. Perhaps he’d leave Mako alone, pop his head in the room every ten minutes or so. He smiled to himself as he walked back to the living room and asked his sister if she’d like something to eat. Though he didn’t show it, Alwin felt something overwhelming him, something unfamiliar that left a warm sensation in his chest and cheeks, with butterflies in his stomach. It was a nice feeling.

* * *

 

 

After spending a while with Ediline, Alwin had lost track of the time and didn’t remember to check Mako until Ediline had reminded him. Alwin scolded himself relentlessly as he walked quickly back to his room. He had assumed that Mako would not have woken up, that was until he saw him. “Mako?” Alwin called.

 

The boy was still laying on Alwin’s bed, just beginning to stir. He was covering his face with his arms and arching his back. Alwin could see his chest rising and falling, with his mouth hanging open. Mako groans before he turns over onto his side and lies still, huffing. Slowly, he lowers his arms from his face, his piercing yellow eyes just barely peeking up at Alwin. His orbs were squinted, his brow furrowed. He looked extremely tired, the heavy bags under his eyes emphasizing his exhaustion. His previously violet tentacles were now his natural blue. But.. they seemed more dull than they usually are. He stared at Alwin for a few moments and seemed as if he could fall asleep. Did he not hear Alwin, or was he just too tired? “Mako,” He repeated, a tad bit louder than the first time. 

 

And suddenly, Mako jolted awake. He sat up, eyes wide, an expression filled with surprise and confusion, fear. Alwin could sense this, he stepped forward and began to explain. “You passed out, do you remember? I just brought you back here, I wasn’t sure what else I should do. Are you alright now?”

 

As Alwin went on, Mako’s fearful expression turned into a blank one. Mako watched Alwin while he spoke, he watched him as he said every word, but he wasn’t listening. Once he finished talking, Mako glanced around, unaffected and seemingly uncaring. Something wasn’t right. “Mako? Hey, Mako,” Alwin called again. This time, the boy shoots Alwin a glare before he looks at the floor. He takes a breath, placing his left foot on the ground, then his right. Another breath, and he stands, holding his head, rubbing his temples with his palms. 

 

Alwin is getting annoyed. “ _ Mako _ ,” he snaps, “What are you doing? Where are you going?” 

 

Mako is still rubbing the sides of his head, rubbing circles with his eyes squeezed shut. “Sorry,” he says casually. “I need to go, I’m fine,” Whoa. Mako’s voice is shaky and stuttery, his words are slurred, but not like before when he passed out. It was was deeper and scratchier, monotone and disgruntled, unlike how he usually speaks. Alwin is visibly uncomfortable and confused, which Mako can see. Facing the ground once more, he makes a strange expression, as if he’s thinking of something to do, then smiles at Alwin. It looks forced and weird.

 

“Mako, don’t leave yet. I think you should relax, it’s no rush,” Alwin tells him. 

 

“I need to go,” Mako says again, scratching at his hand. He looks at Alwin’s walls, at the posters, at his desk. Anything but Alwin. 

 

“At least let me walk you home,”

 

“I  _ need to go _ ,  _ I need to go! _ ” Mako yells, his forced happy expression twisting into an angry, tired one. The room fills with silence, and the pair doesn’t do anything but stare at each other for about half a minute. Mako then sighs and turns around to Alwin’s nightstand and grabs his paintball mask. He doesn’t put it on, he just holds it before he dizzily rushes past Alwin and stumbles out of his room. “Bye,” he mumbles shamefully, almost inaudibly. 

 

What.. just happened? Alwin needed some time to process it. Mako wasn’t acting like himself, nothing he just did was something Alwin ever thought he would do. He didn’t even care that Alwin saw his face, something that he was so secretive about. He didn’t ask what the time was, how long he was out for, he didn’t care. Why was he talking like that, why didn’t he look at Alwin, why was he ignoring him?! 

 

Alwin hears the front door open, then close. Mako left. He left without his I.D. card, too. Alwin didn’t get a chance to tell him that he dropped it. He feels a great mix of emotions, mostly anger and confusion, probably, as he walks back to the living room and takes a seat next to his sister, looking out the window. The sun is setting. Ediline seems just as confused as Alwin was. “I heard Mako yelling,” Ediline says awkwardly. 

 

Alwin doesn’t respond, and Ediline slumps back onto the arm of the couch, beginning to flip through the channels again.

 

“He didn’t say hi to me,”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i would feel pretty surprised if someone who just happened to stumble upon this fic read the entire thing despite not knowing much about the characters in it. if you did, thanks! it means a lot and i hope you enjoyed the story & the characters. i actually wrote this over a year ago for a friend, but i just wanted to post it online somewhere, so maybe other people can enjoy it too. 
> 
> about the characters.. well, i consider mako to be a very complex character with a lot going on in his head, although he acts very playful and teasing on the outside. he has a lot of secrets! maybe some physical and mental illnesses also. alwin, he is kind of a what you see is what you get guy, isn't he? they contrast each other well, mako is seemingly very extroverted and fun, while alwin is a bit more reserved and the no-nonsense sort. their relationship is still developing here, they do have strong feelings for each other that they aren't sure what to do with, and both of them have their own reasons as to why they are so unsure of themselves.. 
> 
> who knows what will happen next?


End file.
